


So Much for the Polish

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, implied sexual situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: They've had a very nice night, but there's a small detail that Prowl is going to need to let Sunstreaker take care of for him.





	So Much for the Polish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KineticSynergy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KineticSynergy/gifts).



“Prowl?” Sunstreaker snuggled closer into his partner’s side with a contented sigh.

“Yes, Sunstreaker?” Prowl rubbed his fingers soothingly along the warrior’s spinal strut.

“You need to let me polish you before that meeting tomorrow.”

The words were so far from what he expected to hear that Prowl blinked in confusion for a moment. “What?”

“You need to let me polish you before you and Optimus meet with the President. You completely ruined the job I did yesterday.”

Slowly, the tactician looked down his body, and sighed when he saw the scratches marring his pelvis and thighs. Some of them looked too deep for a mere polish to take care of. “How is this _my_ fault, Sunstreaker?”

“You’re the one who kept turning up the vibrator while I was licking your valve.”

“So I was.” Prowl smirked at the yellow mech, who was looking up at him with a matching expression. “You seemed to be enjoying it, though.”

“Oh, I did.” Sunstreaker stretched up and kissed the black and white mech on the lips. “That’s why I’m offering to take care of it for you.”

“Thank you. I will be more than happy to allow it. Although…”

“What?”

“If you’re going to be putting in the work, perhaps we should make it truly worth the effort.”

“Oh, I like the way you’re thinking, sir.” The yellow mech grinned mischievously.


End file.
